


Restless Nights

by CoupDeFoudRey



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Dubious Consent, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Mildly Dubious Consent, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Sleepwalking, What Was I Thinking?, minor force feeding (it’s not a big point but it Happens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2019-01-25 08:58:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12527708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoupDeFoudRey/pseuds/CoupDeFoudRey
Summary: Kylo Ren sleepwalks... among other things.





	Restless Nights

**Author's Note:**

> I’m just going to throw this out there, due to the nature of his sleepwalking, and Rey’s not really being aware of it at first, this IS. DUBCON. Their feelings are mutual and it’s a happy ending, but it starts out rocky. 
> 
> This wasn’t technically beta’d, though @daxcat79 and @kyloshipsreylo really helped me through it. Thank you guys! ;0;

The first night it happened, Rey woke in a haze- startled from her sleep by the soft creaking of her bed, and the rhythmic shaking in time with a heavy weight pressing against her hips. Something hard grinding against her in an almost unpleasant way. 

Did she fall asleep in a bad position? She usually sleeps on her side, so why...?

Rey tries to push away the weight, maybe a droid? The weight grunts, and the grinding becomes rough, almost painful against her side. 

The voice makes Rey jump, and she twists as best she can in the grip pinning her to the bed. 

“What- what’s going-“ She looks down at her body, thick arms of muscle pinning her to her the thin mattress, legs straddling her side. Panicked, her eyes met Kylo’s- dim, empty, clouded by sleep. 

Choking back a scream, Rey jerks her hips, feeling the shift of his cock grinding against her body and pressing harder against her skin. 

“What are you doing?!” She hissed, voice a whisper so no one comes in to check on her. She doesn’t need this kind of rumour floating around the Resistance. Not when they FINALLY got Kylo back from Snoke. 

Kylo doesn’t respond, but his breathing picks up, and his hips begin to flail harder, hands on either side of her clutching her thin sheets. 

Rey looks down at his cock, staring in horrified fascination at the pre-cum dribbling out, shuddering at the warmth of it spreading on her skin.

“Kylo- wait- what-“

Unable to hear her through the sleep clouding his mind, Kylo’s mouth drops open, pants and sleepy moans dripping from his lips. 

This can’t possibly feel good, no way. He’s just humping her side like some animal- no way it feels good to him?! The thrusting turns frenzied, and Kylo’s arms shake, dropping him closer to her, his face inches from hers. 

Rey stares up at him transfixed, she can’t get her eyes from his clouded ones. His face flushes, contorts beautifully, and in a soft rock of his hips, he’s cumming. Thick ribbons of hot cum splash out and cover Rey’s waist, warming her skin and ruined her pyjamas that were shoved out of the way for this little escapade. 

Kylo’s gasping and jerking his hips over her, panting and moaning between soft snores. 

Wait- snores? 

Rey waves a hand in front of Kylo’s face, and he doesn’t respond. He doesn’t even flinch when Rey pretends to poke him in his eyes. He just sniffles, blinks, uneven and slowly, and starts to stand. Crawling off Rey and her bed, Kylo wobbles to his feet, and without tucking himself back into his pants, he strolls out of her room, into the dark halls. 

What... just happened?

She’d almost think it’s a dream, too unreal to have actually happened, but a quick look at her hip says otherwise. A sick curiosity strikes her when she stares at the cum staining her skin, and before she can stop herself she’s dragging her fingers through it, gathering it up and raising it to her face. 

—

The next day, Kylo acts normal as ever. Serious and calm, he doesn’t flush or flinch at the sight of Rey. She nervously approaches him, and her hesitation is what strikes HIM as odd. 

As if he has the right to wonder why she is so wary of him. 

“Rey?”

Glaring at him, Rey quickly punched his arm, earning a wince, though not much else. He narrows his eyes at her for a moment, before confusion and hurt flood his face. 

 

“Can I help you?!” He snarls, though he doesn’t seemed bothered by the actual hit. There’s no soothing the wound. He shrugs it off, and after a long moment, his eyes soften. 

“Is there something I’ve done, that still bothers you?” He asks, shuffling nervously. He stares at his feet for a moment, and looks up at her with guilty eyes. 

Yes actually- what the fuck was that last night?! Rey opens her mouth to begin her screeching, but as she does he cuts in. 

“The interrogation?”

What? 

“Interrogation? Kylo, that’s not-“

“I can’t...” Kylo sighs, turning away from Rey. “I can’t begin to properly apologise for that. For anything really. I’m sorry I hurt you,”

“No- Kylo, it’s okay. It’s not that,” she quickly says, reaching out to snag his arm and hesitating. 

He stares sadly down at her hovering hand, and gives her a pained smile. 

“It’s fine. You have every right to hate me,”

And with that, he’s gone, quickly striding through the halls in a bid to get away from her. 

 

Finn tugs Rey’s sleeve, giving her an odd look. 

“I thought you liked him, did he do something?”

 

Rey is quiet, considering this. She does like him. She likes him a lot. Kylo has had her enraptured since the very beginning. Knowing that, Rey pauses, and tries to forget what happened. 

“It’s … it’s nothing, he just annoyed me.”

Rey goes to sleep that night restless, unable to get Kylo’s sad face from her mind. He doesn’t remember what he did at all, doesn’t remember pleasuring himself with her body. 

She curls on her side, before hesitating, and with a final glance to the door of her room, she rolls over, onto her stomach. 

—

Again, Rey is awoken by the creaking of her bed. Lifting her face from her pillow, she can see Kylo’s head hanging over hers, his hands clutching the sheets alongside her body as he thrusts wildly against her ass. 

“Kylo?” 

He doesn’t respond, his foggy eyes blinking slowly, lazy, out of sync with each other. 

So he really is asleep...

Rey presses the side of her face down on her pillow, mind working to figure out what to do- if she could wake him up or if it would be safer to just let him continue. 

Her mind wanders, distracted by the feeling of his thick cock thrusting against her, sliding against her body. 

Heat pools and bubbles in her core, and soon she can’t help but gasp and moan beneath him. 

“Kylo- Kylo sto- AH!”

She clamps a hand over her mouth, desperately muffling her moans. 

This is wrong, he’s sleeping and she’s laying down and enjoying it! How twisted of her, she should do the right thing and wake him up. 

Kylo’s hips pick up the pace, rhythm getting sloppy as he gasps above her. 

Is he getting close?

Rey tries to turn, to twist just enough to see his face. 

Forehead glistening with sweat, Kylo stares blankly down at her. His mouth was open, forcefully dragging in gasps in time with his wild rutting. 

Rey spasms beneath him suddenly, feeling the head of his cock prod her wetness suddenly. Luckily, she was dressed in nightwear tonight, but the feeling sent shivers down Rey’s spine and seemed to do the same to Kylo.

Movements stuttering and growing sluggish, he adjusts his aim, trying to prod her core again. Rey doesn’t move to help him, she presses her thighs together to prevent his assault on her soaked pussy, and soon Kylo is back to thrusting against her ass, clearly too far gone in his sleep to bother trying anything. 

Covering her mouth, Rey’s eyes roll back into her head as she struggles to hold back her moans. He’s thrusting so quickly against her- he’s so big and thick- fuck this is addicting. 

The grinding becomes rough, and Kylo’s voice is choking out past tired lips. Rey turns, to watch his face as he cums. 

His eyes lazily roll in his head, face pinching closed as he growls out a soft moan and with a final thrust, Rey hears his strangled gasp, and feels cum spurt onto her back. 

Rey waits, refusing to move until she hears him sigh dreamily, and in a slow languid movement so smooth Rey was worried he was awake, Kylo stood. Swaying on his feet, he slowly begins to wander toward the door. 

The second he wobbled his way out of her room, Rey shoved her hands into her pants, fingers sliding inside her soaked, ready hole and pinching her clit. 

It was so dirty- so sick of her. She wants him so badly, all because of this. It’s disgusting. 

She should be waking him up, not wondering if it would be so easy to let him fuck her. If she could get away with it. Guilt washing over her like ice cold water, Rey spasms, cumming on her fingers to the thought of Kylo’s dazed face. 

Trying to force away that dangerous train of thought, Rey shakes her head, and yanks her fingers from her body. With a final glance at the door, she curls up, trying desperately to fall asleep so she never has to deal with this again. 

—

Rey can’t tear her eyes from Kylo. His fluid movements, demanding presence... everything about him screams to Rey, begging her to notice. 

She isn’t subtle about it. Too many people notice. Finn, Poe, and Rose all ask if she’s feeling alright. 

“You’re feverish,” Rose mutters, hams plastered to Rey’s forehead. 

She’s not sick, well. Not physically. She’s disgusting, but right now she can’t keep calm because she can’t help but wonder what will happen tonight. Will he come to her room again?

Will he try again?

What will she do..? She has to wake him up. Right?

A quick glance in Kylo’s direction, Rey turns a bright pink when her eyes meet his. He’s staring at her, concern plastered over his face as he watches Rey’s friends flutter around her, nervously asking over and over if she’s alright. 

Shrugging them off, Rey rushes from them, taking off toward her room. Shame nags at her mind, but the need to again indulge in her fantasies is louder. 

—

The third night Rey sleeps on her back, jerking awake at every quiet sound of the base. Sighing, she flops back onto her bed, and glares at the ceiling. 

What time is is? Is he coming?

She flushes, and presses her palms over her eyes. 

She shouldn’t be looking forward to this. 

Finally, after what feels like ages, Kylo stumbles in, clearly foggy, and wanders over to Rey’s bed. 

Breathing heavily, Rey watches him through sharp eyes. He wobbles a bit, and staring at Rey, he starts to fumble with his pants. Rey eyes him, the leather pants he wears often during the day. Did he fall asleep half dressed?

Kylo grumbles, Head rolling to the side lazily as he pauses. Evidently undoing his pants is something Sleepy Kylo isn’t adept at. 

Moving slowly, Rey reaches out to him, and wraps her fingers around his belt. 

His head slowly rolls, allowing him to look down at her through his sleep-shrouded eyes. He doesn’t move, just watches as Rey nervously opens his belt, and pulls down the zipper. She can feel heat radiating from his cock, and she’s tempted to do something she’ll regret. 

As she pulls away her hands, Kylo mumbles something in his sleep, and his hands lazily comb through her hair. 

“Bantha in your hair,” he says softly, low voice groggy, and Rey has to choke down a laugh. 

Rey runs her hands up his thighs, staring up at him, heart thrumming from anticipation. From this angle, him standing beside her bed and her sitting on its edge... 

Apparently Kylo has a similar idea, and the tired hand in her hair becomes steady, gathering a handful of her hair and staring down at her as he slowly frees his erect cock from the pants she opened. 

Panic raced through her veins, and Rey had to push back against his thick legs before Kylo could thrust his cock into her mouth. He grumbles, annoyed, and opens a single lazy eye to glare at her.

Slowly, so as not to wake him up, Rey crawls back, laying down on her back and staring up at him. With sluggish movements, Kylo shifts, following Rey and slowly clambering over her. 

Rey can’t breathe- she watches silently, not moving a muscle as he slowly moves to straddle her. 

Transfixed, she watches him quietly, chest burning with the need to breathe as Kylo grinds against her. His tired hands slip along her body, no real reason or destination in mind as they trail from her shoulders, over her chest and stomach, and back up her sides. 

His face folds, and he stares at her stomach in frustration. Grabbing her waist, he tugs her, sliding her body up the sheets and grabbing her thighs mindlessly. 

Curious about what it is he’s trying to do, Rey relaxes her legs, allowing him to spread her thighs, and in a sad attempt only a man half asleep can make, tries to wrap them around his waist. 

On his knees, he leans forward over Rey, staring dreamily into her eyes as he drags his hard length across her folds. 

“Oh fuck-“

Rey clamps a hand over her mouth, and looks between them, watching his cock rut against her core. Thank the maker she went to bed clothed, or this could be much more dangerous than it already is. 

Swallowing her moans, Rey looks back to his face, staring at Kylo’s blank face as his lips part, dragging in a shuddering breath. 

He’s so close- painfully so. Hovering right over her as he thrusts against her, she’s soaking her pants and she’s so damn grateful that Kylo’s too far gone to hear the sloppy wet sounds she’s making with his every movement. 

His hands tighten around her thighs, and Rey can’t resist any longer. Her hips back against his slightly, and her hands cautiously glide up his arms. 

Kylo shudders against her, throwing his head back and panting, muscle spasming under her fingers as they drift to his hard chest. 

As her hands sink lower, tracing over the muscle she can feel quivering in his stomach. 

Kylo’s shaking and twitching spasmodically, his hips thrusting faster against her, already losing the steady pace he picked up. His hands keep her pinned in place beneath him, unable to move from the hard rutting that’s so torturous. 

She wants him inside her.

That would feel so much better, so good after this endless teasing. 

A moan pushes past her right fingers, and Kylo’s attention is redirected to her covered lips. He leans over her, and for a moment Rey is frozen solid, wondering if he was going to kiss her. 

Instead, he whimpers softly, pressing his face into the crook of her neck and dragging his tongue across the skin there. His mouth is wet and warm, wracking Rey’s body in shivers as he showers her neck in lazy affection. 

His hands release her thighs, now that Rey’s heels are digging into his back, and they slowly move to the sheets along side them. He clutches them in fists, rhythm lost in his body. 

His hips push forward harder, shaking against hers and making the lewd sounds of her wet pussy under him echo in her ears. 

He moans into her neck, panting harder and setting Rey’s blood on fire. She clings to his body, arms wrapping around his neck. The creaking grows louder and louder and finally with one final thrust, Rey can feel Kylo’s hot cum spurting out on her stomach. 

His face nuzzles into her body, nose gliding against her skin as he leaves hot, open mouthed kisses on her collarbone. Rey reluctantly allows him to sit up, but doesn’t release her legs immediately. 

Before he can go, Rey drags her fingers through the hot streaks of his cum on her body, and quickly laps them up, shivering at the salty taste and so eager for more. 

Unfortunately, Kylo just stared at her a moment, a low him in his chest as he pulls away from her body, and staggers his way back to the door. 

Rey pouts at first, but quickly leaps to her feet, rushing after him before he can leave. 

“You kriffing nerf-herder, at least put yourself away!” She snaps. With hesitant, shaking hands, Rey gently takes his hot, soft flesh, and tucks him away, zipping up his pants and giving him a final, uncertain look before heading back to her bed. 

He leaves as usual, leaving Rey to shove her fingers inside her sobbing pussy, moaning his name as she desperately mimics his thrusting. 

—

Kylo by this point, knows something is up. 

Obviously he doesn’t know what exactly, or he would have confronted her by now, but Rey can feel his eyes on her at all times now. No matter how much she moves, dancing between crowds and trying so desperately to stay out of his sight, he appears. 

All malice and frustration, he tracks her, chasing her through landing bays and mess halls. 

He’s so eager to fix whatever is broken between them. He needs it so much, he screams over the bond to her, but Rey slams up a wall to keep out his voice and prying eyes. 

She can’t risk him knowing. 

She’s no longer just allowing something to happen that he would no doubt despise, she’s coaxing him on, allowing him to move her body and moving her own to urge him forward. 

It may not have started out this way, but Rey is now very much a guilty party. And that very guilt is what’s stopping her from being able to look into his eyes when he finally catches up. 

Shame is what forces out shitty explanations and excuses when he speaks to her. 

Greed keeps her silent. 

—

That night Rey can’t wait for him. 

Before he appears she’s sliding a hand into her panties, twirling her fingers over her sensitive clit and grinding down on it. 

She wants to cum tonight. 

She wants to get off with him. 

Her fingers slowly press into her, teasingly slow as thrusts them inch by inch. Rey’s trembling and gasping for air long before Kylo appears. Just the thought of him walking in right now, hard for her. 

Her eyes roll into the back of her head, senses on fire, her body screaming that just another moment- just one more minute- she’s so close- she’s so close to cumming-

The door opens, and Rey has to bite back a scream. 

She scrambles up, chest heaving as she looks over and sees Kylo slowly padding in. 

His face doesn’t look as peaceful as he usually did. He doesn’t look as at ease. For a moment, Rey wonders if he’s awake. He’s mostly dressed this time, appearing to have only taken off the heavy top layers of his clothing before passing out. 

“Kylo?”

He says nothing, of course. He just slowly makes his way to her, hands already struggling with his belt. 

Rey rolls her eyes, listening to his sleepy mumbles. 

“You really need to undress when you sleep, idiot. You’re only causing yourself problems,”

Again, Rey sits at the edge of her bed, and holds a hand out to Kylo. He stares at her a moment, and with a tired mumble, wanders closer, standing between her thighs. 

Her breathing already becomes heavy, and her fingers greedily clamber with his belt. Rey yanks it off him, and practically tears open his pants. Kylo again, threads his fingers into Rey’s hair, a soft snore rumbling in his chest. Pulling his pants down slightly, his cock stands tall, pointed right at Rey. 

She stares at the head for a moment, only an inch from her nose, and considers it. It’s thick and long, would she be able to take it in her mouth? 

It might be too big...

As if sensing her internal debate, Kylo’s grip tightens in her hair, and he thrusts forward, rubbing his length along her cheek and smearing pre-cum on her skin. 

He lets out a soft sigh. And thrusts again, enjoying the sensation of rutting against her face. 

Rey is frozen a moment, staring up at his now relaxed face. 

She could try, right? It’s not like he would remember if she messed up... 

Rey turns her head, fighting the pull of her hair in his hands, and laps gently at his length. 

Kylo twitches, moaning in his throat as he pulls his hips back. He releases her hair with one of his hands, taking his cock and guiding it to her mouth. He prods her lips a moment, precum smearing there that Rey hesitantly licks away. 

Seeing the small flash of tongue, Kylo presses harder, insistently cooing under his breath as he tries to thrust into her mouth. 

Slowly, Rey parts her lips, and Kylo pushes the head of his cock into the warmth of her mouth. Rey spreads her mouth wider, relaxing her jaw and carefully wrapping her lips around her teeth. She expected it to be worse than this- but the smell of sweat and cum is making her head spin in the best way. 

Moaning, Kylo jerks forward slightly, trying to press deeper into her mouth. Rey coughs slightly, and pulls back, her hands rushing up to his thighs to press back, to control the thrusting of his hips. 

Humming around his thick dick, Rey narrows her eyes up at him, as if he was awake enough to actually see her and know not to just start fucking her throat. 

She curls her tongue around his head, lapping at him greedily, before slowly bobbing her head. 

Gasping, Kylo let’s go of his cock, allowing Rey’s hand to replace his, and his tangles in her hair. Every inch Rey takes into her mouth feel like too much, he’s thick in her mouth and she can feel the back of her throat and jaw already begin to burn, but he tastes too good. 

Rey moans around his length, and Kylo grips her tighter. His hips jerk mindlessly, and suddenly his entire length is deep in her mouth, her nose buried in his ticklish hair. Her throat tightens and she gags around him, but it doesn’t hurt, she tries to breath through her nose, inhaling the strong scent of Kylo. 

Pushing on his thighs, she pulls off, popping off his cock with a gasp, lips messy with drool and precum Kylo is already smearing on her lips once more. 

Pumping the hand curled around his cock, Rey pants, looking up at his dreamy expression and flushing at how his mouth hangs open, cloudy eyes staring down at her so lovingly. 

Why can’t he do this when he’s awake? 

Rey drags her tongue up his length, swirling it around his head before taking it into his mouth and giving him a light suck. 

Kylo’s wordless moans sound like begging, and soon Rey’s free fans drops to her own sopping core. Slurping noisily, Rey takes him deeper, bobbing with renewed enthusiasm that has Kylo shaking in no time. Her finger pinch her swollen clit, and she moans around his cock, giving him delightful vibrations up his length and making him throw back his head. 

Her fingers curl inside her, and she spasms, her orgasm searing her body and cry out around Kylo’s length. 

It doesn’t take long for him to follow- she can feel him stiffen and before she can process her actions she’s taking him as deep into her throat as she can. 

He pulses in her throat, and hot cum oozes down her throat. Kylo holds her head to him, gasping and moaning out nonsense as he empties into her mouth. 

Taking a firm hold of his hips, Rey pushes, sucking as she slowly pulls off his spent cock. Kylo’s whimpers as she does, feeling her milk out what’s left. 

It’s thick in her throat, clogging her airways and almost making it hard to breathe, but Rey swallows it all down, and gives the head of his softening cock a quick, sloppy kiss. 

Kylo moves, stepping back slightly, and patting Rey’s head gently. He cooks something under his breath in a voice too gentle to be real, and strokes her cheek, before taking another staggering step away from her. 

Is he really leaving already? 

Face covered in cum and saliva, Rey tried to wipe away her lips, quickly tucking Kylo back into his pants before he could leave. 

Gasping for air, Rey watches him leave, staggering more than usual as he moves. 

She needs to tell him about this. 

—

The next day, Rey sits at a table in the mess hall, slumped onto the table. 

She knows she needs to tell Kylo about this, to come clean about what’s been going on, but... she can’t bring herself to say the words. 

Twice today she’s approached Kylo, asked to speak with him. Twice today he’s stood up so fast he’s knocked over chairs, so eager to follow her and hear what she has to say. And twice today Rey has chickened out. Panicked at the last second and uttered some nonsense before taking off. 

Now she couldn’t eat. Not with the shame and guilt pooling in her stomach, and the strong taste of cum she couldn’t quite rinse away. How could anyone enjoy any food feeling like this?

He didn’t even stay... he never does, so she shouldn’t be surprised, but still. It hurt. 

Suddenly something slams on the table in front of her, snapping Rey out of her pity party and making her shoot up in her seat. 

Beside her, looming over her shoulder, was Kylo. Rey glances from his furious face to the table- the the tray of slightly destroyed food he’s slammed down in front of her. 

“Eat.”

Rey frowns, looking up at him. 

“I’m not hungry,”

“It wasn’t a request,” he snaps, picking up a piece of bread and holding it to her lips. “If you think I’m above force feeding you, you’re dead wrong, Rey.” 

Grimacing, Rey glances around, at the frozen solid Resistance soldiers who watched in silent horror. Clearly, none of them were coming to her rescue. 

Before she could say something snippy and tell Kylo to fuck off, Kylo snatches her chin in his hand, forcing her jaw open and the bread was forced into her mouth. His thick fingers squirming in her mouth make Rey freeze up, allowing Kylo fingers to push the bread deeper into her mouth, and shoving it back. He pulls his fingers from his mouth, and holds a hand over her mouth, forcing her to swallow. 

Gagging, Rey chokes back the bread and shoves Kylo away, standing from her seat. 

“What the f-“

“What’s wrong with you today?” Kylo snaps, cutting her off. 

Rey doesn’t say anything, she can barely look him in the eye, even while he’s scolding her. 

“Barely talking to me, running away from me when you do, not eating,”

Kylo grabs her chin, making her look at him. 

“I just forced you to eat a bite of food and you haven’t even threatened me, what’s wrong?”

Rey was silent, for what feels like an eternity, before she could feel heat flood her face. Knocking away his hand, Rey takes off, sprinting to her room as fast as she can. 

“REY!”

—

Rather than the quick showers she was used to, Rey chose to sit down on the floor of the fresher, and allow the water to wash over her what feels like an eternity. 

The water is cool, refreshing and helps Rey to stay focused. 

She’s telling him tonight. She’s going to wake him up. 

Not only has it gone farther than either of them probably ever thought could possibly happen, it was affecting how Rey was able to treat Kylo during the day. 

She doesn’t want to be cruel to him. She adores him, she really does. As things are going through... there’s no way she could with a clear conscience engage with him. 

Rey has to face the music. 

Turning off the water, Rey steps out of the fresher, throwing on a quick pair of shorts and thin top. It’s too hot to really cover up, but she can’t just be naked for this. 

She’s waking him up. Awake Kylo has never seen her naked, no need to freak him out with blatant nudity. 

Rey paces her room, waiting for Kylo to appear. She can’t relax, can’t focus. Her mind is racing with what could happen. What is she going to say? She can’t just say she took advantage of his sleep walking. Could she? 

That would be the honest truth, but that doesn’t feel right. 

Groaning, Rey drags a hand through her hair, and sighs. 

“Now would be a great time for some divine intervention,” she mutters, as though she actually hoped that the force would guide her through this. It’s a stupid hope, one that has her shaking her head and rolling her eyes. 

After a tortuously long hour, the door slides open with a beep, and Rey quits pacing, adjusting her shorts quickly and fidgeting with the hem of her shirt. 

Kylo stumbles in, and Rey opens her mouth, only to find her voice trapped in her throat. 

Now is NOT the time to freeze... 

Rey takes a hesitant step toward Kylo, doing her best to force her voice and call his name. 

However, before she can, Kylo is right in front of her, moving quicker than usual. Before she can let out a squeak of surprise, he’s on her. 

Large hands tug at her clothing, moving in a sloppy attempt to pull her shirt over her head. 

“Kylo- Kylo wait-“ her voice is barely a whisper, but it’s progress. She has to wake him up-

He crowds her, his face in her hair as he takes closer steps, forcing Rey toward the bed. 

Fuck- he’s herding her. No, that won’t do.

“Kylo, stop,” she says, tying to push against his chest. However, as she more or expected, he ignores her, and with a shove, Rey’s pushed back/ bouncing on the bed. 

Rey tries to sit up, but Kylo’s pushing her shoulders, pushing her down onto the mattress. Everything about his movements is sloppy. Whatever he wanted to do, his sleepwalking self was having a hard time of it. With a sleepy growl, he flops down beside her, and lazily forces an arm under her back, and yanking her partially on top of him. 

“What are you even doing,” Rey grumbles under her breath, annoyed that Kylo wasn’t listening to her at all. Can he even hear her? “This isn’t comfortable, Kylo, HELLO?”

Pressing close to her side, Kylo slides a hand down her chest, grabbing the hem to her shirt and yanking it up, bunching it above her breasts lazily. 

As Rey snaps at him, trying to wake him up, Kylo nuzzles his face into her hair, and mumbles something intelligible. 

“For fucks sa-“

“Rey,” 

Her breath catches in her throat, and Rey isn’t able to speak. Her complaints are cut short when Kylo moans her name into her ear. Rey tries to turn, to see his face, see if he’s actually awake, but he’s making it difficult. 

The arm under her wraps around her body, folding over her chest, and roughly pinching a nipple. Rey hisses, jerking under the rough grab. 

“Ow, Kylo!” She growls. 

He better not be awake, she’d punch him if he hurt her on purpose. He’s probably definitely still asleep though. Only a man dead to the world would think this position is at all good for this. 

Kylo groans, and his tweaks continue. He pinches and rolls, and soon Rey is squirming against him- nipples hard and breath ragged. 

No- no she has to focus. She has to wake him up.

All thought breaks though, when Kylo’s free hand slides under the band of her shorts and lightly strokes her wet folds. 

“Oh fuck,”

Her hips buck, and she shudders as his fingers caress her core in the most painfully sluggish way imaginable. 

Her bucking seems to please Kylo, even as far gone as he is. He moans into her ear, followed by a short, breathless laugh. 

“Rey,” he whispers into her ear, chanting it like a mantra under his breath. She can’t breathe- this is too much, she wasn’t supposed to let it get this far tonight! 

Kylo moans, and pushes a finger so slowly into her. Too slowly. The stretch burns at a snails pace, and Rey finds herself annoyed by his hesitation. Most likely it’s because he’s asleep, but this is bullshit. 

She’s uncomfortable, the twisting of her sensitive nipples has her wanting to beg for more, and he can’t even finger her quickly. 

Rey lifts her hips as best she can, and the motion gets a shocked gasp from Kylo, his finger slipping deep inside her. 

Rey’s head falls back, a satisfied sigh ghosting from her lips. 

She cracks open her eyes, and sees Kylo staring at her face- his eyes lost in a dream, despite actively being with Rey. 

Sleepwalking is weird. 

Considering her, Kylo shifts, pulling his arm out from under her- thank the maker, her spine can relax- and his finger from her core. Damn him. She finally got some satisfaction just for him to get up and moves down the bed? 

“What are you doing?” She whispers. 

He- of course- doesn’t answer. What did she really expect there? He hovers above her, and before Rey has any idea what he’s up to, two fingers are pressing into her. 

“Oh maker-“ her voice cuts off into a moan, back arching off the bed as his fingers sink into her body. The intrusion was welcome, and Rey couldn’t stop the ecstatic gasps escaping her. 

Kylo watched her face for a moment, mumbling something quietly before dipping his head, catching a nipple in a sloppy mess of teeth and tongue. 

Rey shoved her fist against her mouth, biting into her knuckles. 

He tugs on her hardened nipple, a little too rough, a little too sloppy, clearly no finesse in the least. But still Rey is squirming in her bed, keening and mewling in her throat under the ministrations. 

Struggling to keep her voice low, her hips shake, trying to take his fingers deeper. They don’t have any set pace, just leisurely pumping into her whenever Kylo felt like. As though multitasking laving his tongue over her nipples and fingering her was a little too much for the sleeping man. 

Kylo hums against her skin, releasing her nipple with a wet pop, and turning to stare at her face. 

Rey tangles her free hand into his hair, staring at his dreamy eyes and so dearly wishing he was awake- that he would look at her like this without having to be asleep. 

Tugging his hair, he guides his lips to her other nipple, urging him to continue. 

With a startled grunt, Kylo glances down, his fingers inside her pausing as he considers her chest a moment. 

Before Rey can urge him more, even beg him, Kylo drops his face against her tits, nuzzling them affectionately and muttering what is probably more nonsense into her skin. 

“Sho beautiful...” he murmurs, setting Rey’s heart into high speed. He kisses her skin once, twice, dragging his tongue over the mound of her chest, flicking her nipple lightly. 

“Pretty Rey,” he slurs. He’s all praise and nonsense, talking very much with his mouth full, muttering random words between ravenous nips and laps. 

Rey thrilled with delight, tensing under Kylo, spreading her legs wider, hooking one around his waist as best she can. Kylo suddenly pauses, glancing up at her. Shifting slightly, so she could better wrap her legs around him, his fingers inside her pussy spread, curled, and pumped more erratically, as though his enthusiasm for the action was increasing. 

“Kriff- Kylo-“ 

Rey mindlessly moves her hands through his hair, moaning and begging under his every move. The pressure in her core grows, burning more and more with every twist of his fingers. Her back arches, and her vision goes white- her entire body convulses, limbs shaking and twitching beyond her control- fingers clenching in his hair hard enough to earn an annoyed groan.

His fingers don’t stop, but do slow to their lazy, rhythmless tempo, torturing Rey’s over sensitive body and bringing tears to her eyes. 

“Fuck- Kylo, this wasn’t supposed...” She trails off, watching Kylo lay his head down on her chest, looking exhausted and half dead to the world. “So much for actually talking to you,”

This registers to Kylo for whatever reason, and he sits up quickly- too quickly. Rey can see the moment blood rushes to his head and his eyes flutter as he nearly loses his balance. Rey reaches out to help him, but he shakes his head like a spoiled child. 

“Kyl-“

“Cruel,” he mutters. The word strikes Rey to her very core. 

Is... is he awake...?

“Kylo, I’m sorry,”

He shakes his head again, and reaches out with sluggish hands, grabbing her hair and dragging her close. 

“Reysh annoyin’,” he mutters, dragging his tongue across her cheek. Rey grimaces, making a grossed out face. 

What’s he talking about? She’s annoying? What did she do?! 

Well... apart from the obvious.

“Why am I annoying? You’re the one breaking into my room,”

Kylo slowly nods, not listening to her at all apparently. 

“Ye,”

Placing the messiest, drool-covered excuse for a kiss imaginable on her lips, Kylo pats her cheek lightly, nods, and wobbles to his feet. 

 

Laying back, Rey sighs, shame once again flooding her. Because she apparently hasn’t learned anything all this time. 

She was supposed to wake him up. Not fuck her with his fingers. Yet here she is, slick with her own cum, chest coated with more drool than she’s really comfortable with. Rolling onto her side, she swings her legs off the edge of her bed, and with a defeated huff, stands to walk back to her fresher. 

—

Oddly enough, Rey didn’t see much of Kylo the next day, the one time she did, he caught her in a crowded hall. 

She’d been too busy staring at Holos Finn shoved into her arms earlier, begging her for her input on some bullshit mission she really didn’t care about. Finn gave her pleading eyes, and begged her for her help, telling her she trusted no one else to assist. 

Weak as she is to others relying on her, Rey reluctantly accepted the holopads and was staring at them bitterly, until she crashed right into Kylo’s chest. 

After scrambling to pick up the Holopads, she looked up at Kylo, seeing him holding one out to her. Quietly muttering a word of thanks, she looks him over, unable to resist taking him in. He clearly didn’t sleep well, his hair a mess with dark shadows under his eyes. Perhaps their nightly activities are catching up to him?

“Kylo,” she says, greeting him softly. Her cheeks already begin to flush, and she curses his sleepwalking right then. Before this mess started she was perfectly capable of hiding her feelings. 

He stared down at her a moment, blinking as though he was worried she was a figment of his imagination. 

“Rey,”

When convinced she wouldn’t vanish when he opened his eyes, Kylo curled a hand around her wrist, pulling her from the busy stream of soldiers, to an empty corridor. 

“Rey, I’m worried about you,” he murmurs, speaking softly so they aren’t overheard. 

Swallowing her guilt, she shrugs, giving him a pointed look over. 

“Says the one who looks like he may pass out any moment,” 

His ears turn pink, but his expression remains grim. 

“I’m serious, this isn’t about me,”

Desperate to derail him, she presses on. Rey reaches up, gently stroking his face and pressing the back of her hand to his forehead. 

His face immediately blooms into a bright red, though he doesn’t look at all amused. 

“You’re burning up,” She says, despite knowing it’s due to his blush. “You should see a doctor,”

Kylo grabs her hand, pulling it away from his face, but not letting go. 

“I’m fine, I’ve just been sleeping... poorly...” he snaps. “Please don’t change the subject, Rey.” 

She shrugs, pulling her hand from his grip and taking a step back. Kylo winces,!lurching forward slightly as she steps away. 

“I’m fine. Just in a rush, I’m helping Finn with something,” she says in a rushed tone. Rey can see the heartbreak plastered on his face, but she tries to ignore it. 

“I’ll see you later,” 

And with that, she’s escaping his company, again. A quick glance over her shoulder and she sees him standing there, hand outstretched and broken heart on his sleeve. He gives her a weak wave, and for the rest of the day she doesn’t see him. 

—

That night she’s determined to just sleep. To ignore him completely and go back to being the innocent party in all this. Rey showers, throws on her sleep shorts, and crawls into bed. 

Tonight, nothing happens. If Kylo comes in, she wakes him up, pretends it’s the first time he’s sleepwalked into her room, and they part awkward but unhurt. 

Rey doesn’t notice when she falls asleep waiting for him. She’s slowly pulled from her dreams by the slow creaking of her bed, and the feeling of Kylo straddling her thighs, hands mindlessly moving along her bare back as he thrusts against her ass once again. 

Oh Kriff, this wasn’t supposed to happen. 

Rey glares over her shoulder at Kylo, trying not to focus on his naked cock he’s rocking against her shorts. She wasn’t supposed to fall asleep, she was supposed to stay up so she could wake him before anything happened. 

She could wake him now, but if he wakes up to see her beneath him, his length dragging against her body, he may leave and never come back. He’d get the wrong idea. 

Flopping her head into her pillow, she lets out a defeated sigh, trying to ignore the slap of his body against hers. She will just have to stay still. Take it like she did the first nights, and wake him tomorrow. As long as she doesn’t acknowledge him at all, it should be fine, right? 

Rey doesn’t move, listening to his heavy breaths above her as he humps her mindlessly. The fucking animal. Her breath catches in her throat when she feels his hands wander, slipping between the sheets and her body in a bid to grab hold of her tits. 

She presses her chest further into the sheets, trying to ward him off. After a moment of fumbling, Kylo grumbles in his sleep, and with a soft sigh, he pulls his hands away. 

They wander down her body, urging her hips to shift and thighs to spread, gentle caresses and urgent grabs mixed in a deadly way that almost has Rey giving in. She wraps her arms around her pillow, shoving her mouth into the plush to muffle her soft gasps. 

Determined to stay strong, Rey refuses to give in to his wandering hands, and soon Kylo is mumbling something in frustration. Rey sighs with relief, feeling him rut against her with an absence of his hands. Hopefully this would be over soon. She can’t let this contin-

“Ow!” 

Her hair is rugged painfully to the side, and Rey is ready to yell at Kylo when she realises he’s accidentally placed a hand too close to her head. 

Scrambling to move his hand, Rey’s legs slide, parting slightly as she moves to twist away from the painful pressure. Kylo groans above her, lifting his hand, and to Rey’s annoyance, grabbing her hips. 

Using her movement against her, Kylo shifts her weight, lifting her hips from the bed and much like he had a few nights ago, drags the head of his cock along her clothed folds. Rey bites back her whimpers and moans, trying to not encourage him further. 

One hand releases her hips, and Rey’s heart skips a beat from the anticipation. Despite what should be he right thing in this situation, she can’t help freezing, ass in the air as she waits for what’s to come. 

What is he doing?

Kylo’s cock presses more firmly against her core, pressing into her as though he hoped to fuck her right through her shorts. Rey rolls her eyes, and shakes her head slightly. He’s truly a beast. 

But, no harm done. She is dressed after all, so she doesn’t have to worry about him actually succeeding in this endeavour. She sighs, hips bucking slightly against his cock. Rey can hear him breathing heavily, and the soft slapping of his own hand rapidly stroking his cock. 

Fuck she wishes she could see. Rey mouth waters as her ears focus on the sound of his hand pumping his length. She wants to watch him jerk off over her, could she catch a glimpse, like this? 

Deciding to try, Rey turns, looking over her shoulder and blushing at the sight. She can’t see his hand, can’t see his cock pushing so eagerly against her pussy, but she watches his arm move, in a quick, messy rhythm. He’s staring intently down, probably at where his cock and her body are meeting, mouth hanging open while sweat beads at his forehead. 

Oh damn him, why is he so gorgeous? 

Distracted, Rey almost doesn’t notice the hand on her waist tugging at her shorts, trying to pull them down her legs. 

“Fuck- wait, no-“

She really should do more to stop him. Rey knows damn well by now that talking to him won’t work. He can’t hear a word she’s saying. That’s nothing new. But her hands don’t move. She doesn’t clamp her legs together in an attempt to stop him. 

Foggy haze of lust clouding her judgment, Rey only slightly wiggles her hips, actually helping Kylo pull her shorts down to her knees. In some last moment of thought, Rey clamps her thighs tight together. 

Kylo doesn’t seem bothered by this, rather he simple raises her hips more, ass higher in the air, and she can hear his hand slowly stroking his cock once again. 

She jolts at the soft feeling of his head against her body. Soft flesh drags up and down her folds, before Kylo ruts the entire length of his cock against her, spreading precum and fluids along his cock with every thrust. 

Delight and anticipation set Rey’s body on fire- her body screams for her to spread her thighs, to buck her hips against his and allow his cock inside. 

But that won’t do- Rey decided not to participate anymore, she can’t-

Kylo presses his cock more firmly against her, and suddenly Rey’s body burns- a slow, painful stretching sensation starting from her core and screaming across her nerves has her toes curling. Rey’s lips part- a soundless cry trying to rip from her throat as Kylo gives another small thrust. 

Maker- maker no, she’s not at all prepared, he’s too big to just- OH FUCK-

With a low growl, Kylo grabs her hips with both his hands, and in a single thrust slams inside her. Rey convulses, legs giving out beneath her. Kylo whimpers, hands so tight on her waist Rey can’t decide what hurts more- the sudden intrusion or the bruises she can already feel forming on her hips. 

She’s so full- stuffed to the brim with Kylo- her unprepared body screams, mixed emotions flooding her. This is what’s she’s wanted, craved so dearly for longer than even his sleepwalking self knows, but she had hoped that there would be more foreplay to it. 

Instead, she barely has time for her stinging body to adjust. Kylo pulls out, until just the head of his cock is inside, and without warning shoved himself back inside. The thrust knocks the wind from Rey’s lungs, and her body isn’t allowed to pick back up. Kylo holds her hips steady as he begins to roughly pound into her. Rey gasps with every hard thrust, her eyes rolling into the back of her head. 

Despite the lingering pain, Rey has to press her hands over her lips to hold back the moans slipping from her throat. She wants to cry out his name and beg him for more, but the words she wants to say can’t be said softly. And no way in hell is she waking him up now. 

Kylo’s thrusts hold no rhythm, no steady pace, rather just wild and rough pounding at whatever speed he felt like. Rey’s whole bed shakes and creaks loudly under the barrage, and Rey is just as lost under the pounding. 

Rey can feel every thrust pushing her closer and closer to the edge, throwing her ever closer to cumming. Maker she wants it, she wants him to make her cum on his cock. Even if she would regret it later, from both the physical pain she’ll be in and the emotional turmoil, she whines and weakly tries to move her hips with him, desperate for more. 

Kylo leans in, draping over her body and griping the sheets around them tightly enough to tear, growling and moaning right into her ear as he thrusts deeper into her. Rey pants his name, hand sliding down her stomach to pinch and roll her clit. 

She’s so close- just a little more.

Crying out- Rey spasms as her vision goes white, pussy clinging tightly to Kylo’s cock as her orgasm sets her body in fire. 

“Kylo, fuck, oh maker-“

Kylo doesn’t stop, he just gasps into her ear, continuing to fuck Rey as hard as he can. Overly sensitive from just cunning, her body wracks with trembles as his body smacks against hers. 

She can’t control the babble pouring from her, praising him and his cock, begging him to let her relax- her pussy burns, he’s too much!

Kylo moans, low and strangled, pressing his face into her hair as his pounding becomes frenzied. 

“Rey,” he gasps into her ear. Again, Rey jolts, worries his awoken, but his babble continues. “So good, I l...” 

His words slur, but Rey is at full attention. 

“Llll.... mmm, you, oh Rey,” 

Wait- wait what was that? What did he just say? 

Rey tries to ask, but before she can get the words out Kylo is slamming fully into her, his cock buried deep inside Rey. She can feel his cock twitch and swell inside her, and before she can process what’s going on, he moans out her name, and she can feel the hot ribbons of his cum staining her insides. 

Fuck, Fuck he came inside... oh FUCK. 

Rey shoves aside the sick feeling of delight and completion, disgust at herself quickly following when she hears his gasps above her. His pleased moans and the soft rock of his hips as he fully empties into her drive the guilt in deeper. 

Sore and exhausted, Rey can only whimper softly when Kylo pulls out. The sudden empty feeling is almost a relief, after being spread open and fucked so abruptly, but she still misses his looming over her, his breath in her ear. Weakly rolling over, Rey watches Kylo stumble out of her room. 

—

The next day she can barely move. Just sitting up calls for all of her strength, and her thighs and core fucking hate her for it. She wants to crawl back in bed, but she can’t. She has things to do. 

So Rey fights against the screaming of her body, and weakly stumbles her way into her fresher. 

As she expected, Rey can’t look Kylo in the eye. No matter how much he tries to talk to her, desperate to her even meet her eyes, Rey can’t do it. She can’t interact with him, not with the sounds of his sleepy moans echoing in her head, without thinking of the feeling of his cum pouring inside her. 

Kylo of course, doesn’t care how much she doesn’t want to look at him. He sits right across from her, talking to her the entire meal period and threatening to force feed her again if she doesn’t eat. 

Finally, unable to take his odd attempts at kindness any longer, Rey rushes from the mess hall, making a break for it in an attempt to escape his piercing eyes and prying words. 

Thanks to her burning limbs, Rey barely makes it halfway to her quarters however, before she feels a gloved hand snatch her wrist. In a flurry of movement, Rey is slammed against the wall, Kylo standing inches from her, furious eyes staring at her, agonised expression not quite matching. 

“What’s wrong?!” He growls, voice low and even despite the shaking of his shoulders. “What did I do?!”

Rey stares into his eyes a moment, and looks away, feeling her cheeks begin to burn. The memory of his cock driving itself deeper into her body burns fresh, thanks to the soreness of her hips. 

“What did I do to ruin this?! I thought,” his voice breaks off, and he glances at his feet, before finally looking back at her with sorrowful eyes.

She can’t look any longer. Rey turns away, choking back the truth. 

“Rey, Rey please,” he begs, legs bending as he tries to meet her eyes. 

Hearing her name on his lips hurts, ghosts of his moans echo in her mind. His misery bleeds into his voice, and Rey finds her chest burning, the guilt flooding her giving her genuine physical pain. 

“I’m sorry,” She croaks out, voice hoarse and soft. 

Kylo cringes violently, and clings to her forearms. 

“No, no you haven’t done anything wrong, please tell me what happened, we can fix this. I can fix this, just... please,”

She has though, she’s done something awful. He’d never forgive her, so Rey shakes her head, and gives him a quick smile before slapping his hands away, and dashing down the hall.

Kylo doesn’t move. He doesn’t chase her. He stands there a moment, before slamming his fist into the wall, the sound of crunching metal caving in rings in Rey’s ears. 

Rey can’t tell him that just him standing that close to her makes her legs shake and core heat and clench. He’d call her disgusting. 

She’d deserve it. 

—

It’s really sickening that after everything, even with Kylo’s agonised face in her mind, Rey is laying in her bed, naked, flushed, and pinching her clit with one hand while the other tweaks one of her nipples. 

She should be dressed and waiting for him to arrive so she can wake him, but of course, she’s fucking weak. 

Rey knows it’s wrong. But she wants to have him once more. Pretend for one more night. And pretending required some effort on her end. 

Last night Kylo fucked her without any preparation, no teasing, no fingering, he just shoved his cock inside her and started pounding away. In the end, Rey didn’t mind. She loved every moment of it. But all day she could barely walk, everything felt bruised, over used and sore. She couldn’t allow that to happen twice in a row. 

Really she shouldn’t allow this to happen at all. 

She just decided she would wake Kylo, out an end to all this, and here she is, shaking on her bed and her fingers curl inside her, trying to spread her three fingers inside her and make room for his thick cock. 

Just once more. One more fuck and she’s done. She’ll wake Kylo up and pretend none of this ever happened. 

She should end it now, but... 

Her fingers spread, and her sore pussy stings slightly from the sensation. Rey hisses, and pumps her fingers again. It felt so good unprepared. Without any foreplay Rey was cumming under his cock harder than ever before. 

What would it be like if she was ready? 

There were ways around her guilt. She could pretend she wasn’t letting his unconscious body fuck her. She could pretend he’s awake. Moan his name as he fucks her and pretend that he wants her every bit that she wants him. 

Besides. They’ve already fucked once this way. What was the harm in one more? 

It was the last time. 

Just one more and that’s it. 

A farewell in a way. 

Thinking of Kylo, and how he should be showing up any second now, Rey’s body burst with eagerness. Anticipation flooded her and she pulled her fingers from her now dripping pussy. She should be ready now. Like this she should take him easily. 

Lapping her transparent fluids from her fingers, Rey lay back, eyes on her door as she waited. 

Any moment now. 

The door beeped, and right on time Kylo came strolling in. Really, had it not been for the occasional sway and the dreamy look in his peaceful expression, Rey would hardly know he’s sleepwalking. It just looks so natural. As though he really was awake, and just sneaking in to be with her now. 

Like their relationship is a secret. 

He stares at her from foot of her bed, and Rey sits up, heart thrumming in her ears as she looks down his naked chest, taking it in as much as she can before she never sees it again. Her eyes trail down his muscular chest, stomach, and rest at the tent in his loose sleep-pants. Heat rushes through her, and she eagerly holds out her hands to him. 

“Kylo, come here,” she whispers. 

Kylo murmurs something, and crawls into the bed, crawling over Rey’s body and burying his face into her neck. He lays atop her, limp and huffs into her skin for a moment. She can’t understand it all, but she understands something about ‘fluffy’ and Rey wants to laugh. Something about the dreaded Master of the Knights of Ren talking about fluffy things practically begs for her to laugh, but Rey holds it tightly behind her lips. 

It doesn’t last, Kylo immediately shifts, nuzzling her neck and peppering the skin there with sloppy kisses and long drags of his tongue. Rey moans, tangling a hand in his soft hair. Kylo’s hands take a tight grip of Rey’s thighs. Pulling them apart, and up- and for a moment Rey is terrified he’s going to try putting her knees by her ears. 

He doesn’t go that far, but the shift gives him better access to her wet pussy. He glides the head of his cock along her folds, and Rey is filled with relief that she prepared herself. It seems again today he’s in no mood to tease her. Or maybe he just simply can’t thing to do so in his tired state? 

Rey curls up, reaching out to gently wrap her hand around Kylo’s length. He shudders in her grasp, and a low groan rumbles in his chest when she gives him a soft tug. 

She takes the chance to quickly smear her cum along his dick, doing her best to cover him in a lube and make this easier for the both of them. 

After a few twists of her hand, Kylo shudders, and Rey stills her hand. She doesn’t want him getting off before her. This is their last time together and she’d be damned if it ended with just a handjob. 

Rey guides his tip to her twitching hole, and, keeping his eyes on her face, Kylo hums with pleasure and slowly pushes his hips forward. 

Immediately Rey feels the difference. This time, her body was waiting- eager and ready. Kylo’s length slides inside her with no issue, and much to Rey’s delight, he doesn’t waste any time. 

Hands caressing her thighs, he begins to move- a stammered pace that makes no sense, but even that chaotic rhythm is addicting. Rey can’t help gasping, panting with his every thrust. Her hands grab for him, anywhere she can. 

His hair, his neck, his waist. Rey wants all of it. Her hands greedily map out his body as he thrusts into her, delighting over the quiver of his body under her hands. A slight imbalance shifts Kylo, and in the tumble Rey can feel the head of his cock prodding her perfectly inside- a perfect angle that has a loud moan tearing from her lips. 

Perhaps he notices the difference, or maybe he’s too asleep to notice, either way, Kylo doesn’t readjust. He slams his him to hers again, hitting that same spot and making Rey’s vision go white. 

“Oh fuck!”

She cries out, her body shuddering as he picks up his pace, unrelenting. Rey reaches down to flick her clit lightly, and it’s enough to have her in tears. She just have over prepared- so quickly Rey is crying out, chanting Kylo’s name and pushing against his stomach as her body shakes uncontrollably.

It’s not that she wants him away, quite the contrary. Rey never wants this to end. However, the sensations wracking her body and mind are too much- her nerves feel as though sparks are dancing along their ends. 

She’s so overstimulated- her sensitive body quivers with every fraction of movement from Kylo. Tears well in her eyes, and she begs for him to continue- to fuck her harder. 

He doesn’t seem to really hear her, not that he ever has. He keeps up his rough, off-tempo pace, letting out soft groans and whimpers with every wet slap of his skin against hers. 

Rey’s back arches off the bed, crying out as her body tightens around him, so sensitive and only being driven more and more mad from his cock as he thrusts into her quaking pussy. 

Kylo’s hips stammer, and his pace becomes frantic. He palms at her waist, before digging his fingers into her skin and using the strong grip to yank her hips towards him- Rey keens, her legs flexing and shaking in the air as he snaps his hips forward. 

She’s so close again- her ears are ringing as the pressure builds, her body gripping tighter and tighter to his cock. His length throbs inside her, and with another hard roll of Kylo’s hips, Rey is completely rigid, her body lifting against him as she drowns in the intense, almost overwhelming pleasure. 

With a carnal groan, Kylo buries his face in her hair, and slams himself as deep into her as he can. Rey can barely feel his hot cum pouring inside her over the waves of euphoria that have her head spinning. 

Kylo’s breath is coming in short, breathless gasps, soft, happy moans and whispers pouring into Rey’s ear as his hips grind against hers. 

“Fuck, Rey,” he gasps, his lips brushing Rey’s ear as he speaks. His hands run up her body, ghosting over her tits and giving them a playful squeeze before continuing their journey. They lace themselves in her hair, tugging gently as his lips travel across her jawline, placing sweet, soft kisses as he moves, before finally his lips hover above hers. 

This-

This is what she’s wanted. 

Overwhelming bliss floods Rey, and before she can stop herself she’s lurching up, pressing her lips to his in a desperate, sloppy kiss. Rey lets her arms twine around his neck before her fingers tangle in his hair. 

He laughs, and moans into her mouth, moulding his lips to hers in a hungry kiss. Kylo’s teeth lightly tug on her lower lip, and Rey happily obliges, parting her lips for him and welcoming his tongue into her mouth. 

She’s been so hungry for this. 

Slurping noisily, she sucks Kylo’s tongue, earning a damn near sinful moan from Kylo. 

Parting their swollen lips, Kylo leans his forehead against hers, dragging a hand from her hair to cup her cheek. 

This affection, this LOVE. 

THIS. Is too good to never have again. Rey swallows down her guilt, and drags her nails across his scalp, trying to drag him in for another kiss. 

He winces at the scraping oh her nails against him, and starts to lean in again, when suddenly his entire body tenses against her. 

Rey whimpers, about to beg him to kiss her, when she realises something is off. He’s not breathing, his body is trembling against her...

Oh Fuck. 

Eyes shooting open, Rey meets Kylo’s eyes. His very awake, very alert, and most of all his very HORRIFIED eyes. 

Kylo moves very faster than Rey has ever seen him move- sitting up onto his knees so quickly his cock rips away from her sore, battered pussy. Rey can’t help but wince, the sudden burn followed by the empty feeling stung a moment, but it’s nothing major. 

Pushing herself up onto her shaky elbows, she watches him with wary eyes. 

Kylo looks down between them, at his limp cock and then her pussy, a wet mess of their cum slicking her thighs. 

“Oh fuck,” he whispers, voice rasping, sounding scratchy and painful. 

“Kylo, it’s not-“ she cuts off with a hiss, the burning of her limbs and used body shooting through her when she tried to sit up further. 

Kylo’s hands reach out to her in an instant, dread and worry in his eyes, he looks her over quickly, and tears back his hands. 

“Why the fuck are you covered in bruise?” He whispers, eyes glued to the purple marks along her waist. 

Rey can feel the blood in her entire body begin to flush, shame and embarrassment turning her tanned skin a bright pink under his eyes. She looks away from him, trying to think of what to say, and Kylo stiffens. 

“I- um,” 

This apparently, was the wrong answer. 

“No. Oh fuck, Maker I- Rey, Rey what the fuck,” he starts to panic, hyperventilating as his wide eyes dart between his hands and her body. 

“Kylo, please breathe, it’s okay- please, I’m sorry-“

Kylo’s eyes turn murderous, glaring into her own. 

“Why the hell are YOU sorry?! Rey, I- did... fuck,” he stumbles on his words, dragging his hands into his hair. “Did I... did I ra-“

Not wanting to hear the end to that word, Rey lurches up, ignoring the screaming of her muscles, and clamps both her hands over his mouth. 

“Absolutely not, so don’t you dare for a second think that!”

Rey silenced the soft voice in her head suggesting that it was quite the other way around. 

“You’ve done nothing I haven’t wanted,” she snaps, voice trailing off as her face blooms into another blush. “Or nothing I haven’t encouraged,”

Kylo’s entire body relaxes, head rolling forward and shoulders slumping. He falls back, sitting down fully and staring at the sheets that Rey needs to wash, AGAIN, a near hysterically relieved bark of laughter bubbling out of him. He runs his hands through his hair, and for a moment, Rey feels at ease. 

Admittedly this isn’t at all how she wanted this to go, but at least he wasn’t asking any questions. She really has no choice but to be honest now. 

After a long moment, Kylo inhales deeply through his nose, and then pins her with suddenly sharp eyes. 

“What do you mean by ‘encouraged’?”

Rey’s stomach drops, bile rushing to her throat. She can feel herself go pale, and curses at her body for betraying her so visibly. 

For a moment, she looks past him, toward the door as she considers making a break for it. She’s naked, and dripping with cum, but at this hour only one or two people would see her. So really what does it matter?

Before she can even consider executing this plan, Kylo’s lashing out, snagging her arms in a tight grip. 

“I don’t fucking think so,” he seethes, glaring holes into Rey. 

She tries not to face him, not to look at his face, even going so far as to stare at the ceiling. 

Kylo releases a single arm, grabbing her jaw and manually turning her head. 

“Rey, for the love of all that’s good in this universe, stop fucking avoiding me,” he snaps. “I’ve apparently already fucked you anyway, so no point in avoiding me now.”

Rey twitches, cheeks blushing, and finally she gives in- she looks guiltily up at his face. 

Kylo doesn’t look angry. Rather, mildly put off. At best. He heaves a king breath, nostrils flaring, before he lets out a sigh, and hangs his head a moment. 

“How long has this been going on?”

Rey freezes, panic overwhelming her as she struggles to contain the oncoming tears she can feel beginning to form. 

“How- how long has what- has what been goin-“

Kylo silences her with the raise of a brow. 

“Rey. I know I sleepwalk. Among other things,” he mumbles something under his breath, along the lines of ‘nothing like this usually,’, He sighs, shaking his head and closing his eyes a moment. 

His expression is indecipherable, and at that moment Rey can’t stop the flow of tears suddenly steaming down her face. 

Kylo looks at her, and starts to flail, instantly flustered at the sight of her crying. He stays stiff a moment, hands slowly uncurling from her arm and chin, before very stiffly cupping her cheeks. 

“Rey, please don’t cry,”

“I’m so sorry!” Rey wails, breaking out into shuddering sobs. “I wanted to tell you the first day! I didn’t know what you would think, and I was greedy, I’m so sorry, I-“ her voice cuts off with a hiccup, and Kylo swipes his thumbs, trying to wipe away the tears from her cheeks, only to have them refreshed with new ones. 

“I thought you would hate- hate me!” 

Kylo sighs, and yanks her forward, pulling Rey into a stiff hug. Her entire body is trembling with sobs, and she tries to muffle them by shoving her face into his neck. 

“Rey, you’re a fucking idiot,” 

Rey whimpers, new tears pouring down her face. 

“What about ANY of my actions, awake or otherwise, have said that I could ever hate you?”

Rey sniffles, running through the past week and thinking of all the times Kylo’s tried approaching her. Not once was he annoyed by anything but her running away or avoiding him. 

“If you say Starkiller I’m launching you into orbit.” He hisses into her hair. 

Through her tears, she manages a soft laugh, and pulls back a little, looking up at the blurry Kylo through tear-filled eyes. 

“You’re... you’re not mad?” She say, voice breaking. 

Kylo rolls his eyes. 

“Actually to be honest, I’m pretty pissed. But we can deal with that when you’re calmer.”

Rey’s face crumples. 

“You’re mad...?”

Kylo grabs her cheeks lightly, awkwardly tugging as if he isn’t actually sure how to cheer anyone up, but was going to try anything until it worked. 

“Rey, anyone would be. But it just so happens that I’m very much in love with you. So you’re getting off easy,”

Rey stares at him, unable to speak because of her stretched cheeks. 

“Wuu wub me?”

Kylo deadpans, and a small sigh escapes him. 

“You’re quite literally the only person in the entirety of the resistance who doesn’t know. Figures,”

Rey’s eyes well with tears again, and pulling away from his hands, she throws herself forward, wrapping her arms around him and holding tight. Kylo huffs, and his arms coil around her, squeezing her tightly as he buries his face into her hair. 

“This certainly explains a few things,” he mutters into her hair. 

Rey tries to pull back to look up at him, but his arms don’t let her move. 

“What are you talking about?”

Kylo moans into her hair, and twisting around, lets them flop down onto the bed. Holding her close as he gets comfortable. 

“My dick hanging out a lot more than usual. You avoiding me. Being tired all damn day.” He murmurs, voice soft and tired. 

Rey clings to him, nestling close to his warmth. 

“Sorry,”

“Yes, you should be.” He says, chest rumbling. “Now, I’m tired. Someone has been keeping me rather active while I sleep,”

Rey laughs, and after a moment looks up at his closed eyes again. He looks so peaceful. She’s seen him sleeping, but eyes open, it wasn’t quite the same. Rey smiles, something she can’t identify welling up inside her as she takes him in. 

He’s actually staying. 

He’s staying. And he knows he’s with her...

Rey chokes back her delight, and traces her fingers over his face. His lips, his nose, his constellations of beauty marks. 

His scar. 

“You’re not getting any more of this tonight, so don’t even think about it,”

Rey laughs, out loud, not needing to hold back her voice. Unable to stop smiling, she curls up against Kylo’s chest, and lets sleep take her. 

—

The next day is... strange. 

Rey isn’t really sure how this turned out as well as it did. By all logic it should have ended the moment Rey told Kylo everything. How it started around a week ago, with him sneaking into her room. 

He groaned at that, muttering apologies and something about sleep medication. 

She went on, stumbling over her words, blushing as she detailed everything that they’d done. From her allowing him to rut against her, to the blowjob, to his pampering her with lazy affection. 

Kylo was quiet, taking in every word and shifting his legs occasionally. 

By the time she’s finished, Kylo is hard, and staring at her with a feral look in his eyes. 

“A week.”

The rest of the day is quiet. It’s filled with Kylo and Rey flitting to each other’s sides as often as they can, leaning close and whispering into each other’s ears. 

People passing whisper and mutter to each other, but they ignore the chatter, trying to catch up on the things they’ve missed that passed week, thanks to Rey’s avoidance. 

Occasionally, Kylo will grimace, and kick the nearest inanimate object. 

“A fucking WEEK,”

At first, Rey was nervous. Maybe he wasn’t as okay with this...?

Taking a deep breath, Kylo rights the bin he’s kicked, the latest victim of his outbursts, and faces Rey. 

“You’d be mad at yourself too if you learned you’ve fucked the love of your life twice, and didn’t remember any of it,”

Rey gives him an apologetic smile, and takes his hand in hers, smiling to herself at the pleasant feeling of his larger hand in hers. 

She looks up, and sees Kylo staring down at her, face smooth, but artificially so. Clearly a forced calm. 

“You’re lucky we have things to do today,” he mutters, leaning down and putting his lips to her ear. “Or I’d carry you to your room right fucking now and make up for that missing week,”

Rey blushes, and she twines her fingers into his long hair, ghosting her lips over his.

“I could miss a day of work,” she moans, purposefully letting her voice drip with need. 

Kylo sucks in a breath, pressing his lips to hers, giving her a light, chaste kiss. 

“I unfortunately, cannot. Parole and all,” he whispers against her lips. “However, I highly doubt I’ll be able to focus on a damn thing now,”

Standing straight, he cups her face in a large hand, pushing her hair back. 

Rey basks under the attention, jubilant to be receiving such attention from Kylo, after craving it for so long. 

“Shame, I’ll have to go get started in my own then,”

His blush is slow, tinting his ears to his nose. Light brown eyes narrow, and Kylo gives her a teasing smile. 

“How dare you,”

His grip in his hair tightens, and he plants a deceivingly sweet kiss onto her forehead. 

“Don’t start without me, I want to see everything,” he whispers, before striding away, towards an angry voice that hollered for him. 

Rey smiles, watching him go, and bouncing in place a moment, takes off. 

She needs a shower, and something to do until he arrives. 

—

Rey lays on her bed, chin in her palms as she stares at a holopad, the epitome of disinterested. 

Normally schematics and technical research fascinated her, keeping Rey in suspense for hours until all throughout the holos. There simply isn’t enough to keep her satisfied. She could read for days and be happy. 

However. Tonight there was something much more interesting, so all focus trails off, leaving Rey stuck reading and rereading the same sentence over and over again. 

This particular one, she’s read at least six times now. However it just didn’t seem to stick. No matter what she couldn’t force her brain to absorb the information so she can move on. Instead, she’s stuck on this one sentence. 

She still has no idea what it says. 

“What in the name of the maker is taking him so long?” She huffs, dropping her face into her pillow. Even smothering to death would be more exciting than having to read that sentence agai-

There’s a loud knock on her door, and Rey jumps to attention. She quickly tugs the hem to her short night gown given to her by Rose, and sits down awkwardly on her bed. 

She’s not really sure how to go about this to be honest, as he’s never knocked before. 

“Come in!”

The door doesn’t move, and Rey can hear a loud sigh. 

“I don’t know the code, Rey,”

He doesn’t know the code? What does he mean, he doesn’t know the code?! He’s come into her room plenty of times, never having an issue before. 

“Sure you do, you’ve gotten in before without my help,”

She hears a light thud, probably of his head lightly tapping the door. 

“I probably just broke in. Used the force to open it without the key,” he muttered. “You may want to get your lock checked. 

After a moment, the door slides open. 

“Yeah, I broke your door,” he says glancing away from her, trying to keep a straight face. 

Rey looks back at the door, mouth agape. 

“You.. you DID?”

He shrugs noncommittally, and walks over, scooting Rey to the side and sitting down beside her. 

“I’ll fix it tomorrow,”

Rey fidgets, her hands clenching and unclenching around her short night dress. She stares at her lap, not really sure how to proceed. 

This is easier when she knows he won’t remember any of her mistakes. 

“Rey,”

She jolts, and turns to look up at him. Rey’s almost taken aback by the adoration in his eyes. It was a startling contrast to the dreamy look she’s come to know. Rey’s so lost under his gaze, she barely registers it when he leans in, right until she can feel his breath on her lips. 

“What happened to Miss Confident?” He asks in a teasing voice, hands moving along her arms, gently caressing her as they glide up to cup her face, fingertips in her hair. 

His hands feel too big against her face, and she can feel her heartbeat pick up the pace. 

Rey flushes, and her lips twitch into a grin. 

“Shut up and kiss me,” 

They eagerly come together, lips melding together in the sweetest kiss Rey has ever experienced. It’s slow, painfully intimate and absolutely thrilling. Rey can feel her insides curl, coiling like a tight spring. 

They part, lips still brushing against one another as they gasp for breath. The taste of his warm breath mingling with hers sends Rey’s heart into overdrive, her head dizzy from the sudden need racing through her. 

Kylo smiles slightly, a soft grin more for himself than her. Wrapping a hand around the back of her neck, he pulls her in for a bruising kiss that robs her of the air in her lungs. 

Their teeth clack together, making Rey wince slightly. Kylo doesn’t seem to mind, letting out a soft gasp and running his tongue over her lips. She opens her mouth, and lurches into the kiss, demanding a taste of everything he has. 

He laughs into her mouth, allowing her tongue to run beneath his lips, rolling his over hers as he lowers a hand to the small of her back, using it to push her closer to his body. 

Rey shifts to her knees, deciding to take his thought into her own hands. Their lips part as she moves, and with a short growl Kylo latches on to her throat, dragging his teeth against her skin. Rey’s hands splay against his chest, and she carefully straddles his lap, pressing her body flush against his. 

“How could you ever let me sleep through this,” Kylo says with a small laugh, looking at Rey like she is his everything. 

Rey can feel her cheeks heat, and tries to force away the blush. Kylo drags her back in, nipping her chin, her lips, and finally crushing his lips back to hers. 

Lips locked together, Kylo grips Rey’s waist, fingers massaging gentle circles into her body. Suddenly Rey wishes she just waited naked. The damn dress was keeping her from feeling his skin against hers. 

As if sensing her thoughts, Kylo’s hands drag from her waist, squeezing her bare thighs and slowly moving his hands back up, this time sliding under the hem of her night dress. He moves slowly, allowing Rey time to push his hands away should she want to, but quite the contrary. Rey’s mind spins as she desperately moans into his mouth, biting on his plump lips and urging him faster. 

Kylo refuses however, still moving at a snails pace until he reaches her hips. 

“You’ve been enjoying this for a week without me. I’m going to take my time, and enjoy, every, second,” he pants, pressing a hurried kiss to her lips between every word. 

“To be fair,” Rey says, lips brushing against his. “We haven’t been doing everything we are now,”

His grip is tight, but again he massages relaxing circles into her skin. 

“And what would ‘everything’ be?” He asks, stroking her hips lovingly. “Because I seem to remember waking up to you cumming on my cock,”

Rey pants, shuddering at the memory. The dirty words, hearing it out loud sends a wave of an oddly pleasant shame over her, and she can’t help slightly swirling her hips, feeling the hardness of his erection against her. 

“For one, we didn’t really kiss,”

Kylo leans back, to stare at her face. 

“You’re kidding,” his voice sounds breathless, and his hands squeeze tighter, pressing Rey harder against him. 

Rey and throws her head back, baring her neck for Kylo to pepper kisses and soft bites on her sensitive skin. As he sinks his teeth deeper, Rey gasps, and her hips buck against him. 

Kylo shudders, and presses his lips to the bite mark. 

“Okay, so we both have some things to make up for,” he grumbles against her skin. 

Rey nods quickly, and pushes on his shoulders, shoving him back so he flops onto the bed. 

Kylo’s pupils are blown, his chest rising so quickly as he stares up at Rey, having him beneath her is such a rush. 

She can’t help smiling at him, laid beneath her so deliciously. He’s so beautiful, and Rey has all the time in the world to just... ENJOY him. 

She crawls over his body, lapping at Kylo’s throat, his chin, and planting a deep kiss on his lips. She pulls back, and Kylo tries to rise to his elbows, to chase the kiss with another. 

Enjoying the power while she can, Rey shoves him back. 

“Rey, fuck, what are you doing?” He says, eyes watching her hungrily as she sits back on his waist, fishing the material of his shirt. 

“This has to go,” she says, tugging it up his body, revealing the hard muscle of his stomach. 

“I absolutely agree,” Kylo rasps, sitting up quickly before Rey could protest. “It’d be easier to take it off this way,” he quickly explains. 

Rey pouts, missing the image of Kylo on his back. 

“Fine, but then you’re laying right back down,” 

Kylo takes her hands in his, guiding her hands in pushing up his shirt. So close, Rey can hear his breath coming out in heavy pants. 

“You can have me however you want me, Rey,” He says, voice nearly cracking as Rey’s hands trail up his chest, pushing his shirt higher. 

Rey’s mind is on overdrive, body moving on overdrive as she internally squeals and screams that he actually just said that. Kylo lifts his arms for her, allowing her to finally remove his shirt completely from him. She tosses it unceremoniously to the floor, and instantly runs her hands over his chest, delighting in the quiver of his body, and how the muscles beneath her hands tense at her touch. 

Kylo laughs, shakily, and before he can move to lay back down, Rey is roughly threading her fingers into his hair and yanking him into a brutal kiss. They fall back onto the bed together, and Kylo shifts, holding Rey tight to his body as moves to lay fully on the bed, away from the edge. 

This time Rey breaks the kiss, flicking his lips lightly with her tongue before beginning her descent. She trails sloppy kisses along his jaw. Humming into his neck, Rey feels his hands massaging her body, rubbing down her sides, sliding under her nightgown and caressing her back. 

“I can have you however I like?” She asks, lips pressing to his neck. Kylo nods softly, carding a hand through her hair. 

“Whatever you want,”

Rey flushes, tracing his collarbone with her tongue. 

“That doesn’t seem fair, I feel like I’ve done nothing but that this past week,”

She rakes her nails down his chest, watching him squirm beneath her. 

“Oh fuck,” he hisses under his breath. “That’s not what it sounded like to me,” 

Rey slides a little lower, the fabric of her nightwear dragging along his body, followed by her greedy hands and open mouthed kisses. 

“I suppose, but I loved it. The feeling of you grinding so hard against me, your hit cum dripping down my back,” she gives his hip a little smack, rolling her tongue over one of his nipples. “That was hard to wash off by the way. If you do it again I’ll need your help,”

He’s panting under her wandering hands, writhing against her and gasping for air. 

“Shit, Rey,” 

“Though, I’m a little torn,” Rey says into his skin, giving his pretty pink nipples another light tweak before sinking lower, kissing down his abdomen until she reaches a little trail of dark hair. She teases pulling down his pants, skimming her hands along the waistband, dipping her thumbs inside and dragging them along the band. 

“Rey, fuck, fuck, that’s some cliffhanger,” He stammers, hands anchoring in Rey’s hair. 

She gives him a little shy peek, glancing up at his face, watching her every move with baited breath. 

The next words she wants to say bubble in her throat, she has no real idea how he will react to her talking this way, but she’s about to find out. 

“When you fucked my throat,” she mumbles, taking a nervous peek at his face to see his bright red cheeks and ears. His response gives Rey a bit of confidence, and her voice picks up. “You tasted so fucking good so deep in my throat. I don’t know if I want to waste it having you cum on me again,”

Hysteric babble sounding eerily similar to prayer bursts from his lips, and Rey can feel the twitch if Kylo’s cock against her chest. She lifts her body off him, and curls her fingers into the waistband, lightly tugging his pants. 

Kylo doesn’t waste any time lifting his hips, helping her remove the clothing without difficulty. 

“I want another little taste,” she moans, nuzzling his cock and giving the head a teasing lick. 

The taste of his sweat and something that is just purely Kylo fills her mouth, and unable to resist, she eagerly laps at his length, long licks coating him in her spit. 

The eye contact is intoxicating. Having his gaze on her and truly SEEING her... Rey can feel her wetness drip down her thighs just looking at his wild eyes. She clamps her thighs together, rubbing them for friction, and drags the tip of her tongue up the underside of his cock, tracing the vein there. 

He bucks his hips, lips parting in a soundless moan as he watches her, transfixed on her as she peppers eager kisses along his length, planting a heady, open mouthed one on the head of his cock. 

Careful to watch him, to take in his every move, she gives him a little suck, and delights at the arch in his back, how his head falls back onto he bed, his hands tangling in her hair. 

“You’re so responsive,” she quips, wrapping a hand around the base of his cock and twisting her wrist as she pumps him. 

Kylo lets out a strangled moan, hips nearly lifting off the bed. 

“Fuck, Rey, please, please you beautiful-“ his voice cuts off into a strangled cry as she gives him another teasing suck, tongue dipping into his slit and lapping at the beads of precum. “You beautiful demon,” his final words are nearly whispers.

Her insides twist, and Rey feels heat pool in her core. His reactions are incredible. The way he begs has her fingers inching to be inside her. 

Staring up at his flushed, blissful face, Rey gives the tip of his cock a little kiss, lacing her tongue over it once more, and with a wet slurp she lowers her lips further, wrapping them around him tightly as she sinks down, tongue curling around as she moves. 

“Oh fuck Rey- oh maker- that feels- oh fuck-“ Kylo’s hips jerk, and the muscles in his abdomen visibly clench. swearing and spitting out every vulgar word he can think of, looking down at Rey like she’s an idol, something to be worshipped. 

Dragging the flat of her tongue down, Rey gives his length a soft tug, and as gently as she can caresses his balls with her tongue. Kylo’s legs spasm slightly, and Rey laughs, knocking one of his legs away. 

“Kylo, your cock tashte sho goo,” she moans around him, sucking one into her mouth as best she can and slowly letting her lips slide back, releasing him. 

Her free hand slides over her thigh, and buries itself in her folds. She’s so wet, dripping with fluid and having Kylo’s cock in her mouth drives her on. Rey gives her sensitive bundle of nerves little flick, revelling at the electricity that shoots through her nerves. 

Bobbing down harder, Rey moans in time with the toying of her fingers, and tries to swallow the drool welling up in her throat. 

“Oh fuck!” 

Kylo is chanting her name, one hand lets go if her hair only to cling to the sheets. 

“Fuck, just like that, Rey, oh fuck,”

Lost in the sensation, he presses on her head, pushing her lower on his cock. Her lips push past her fingers, and her eyes water as he thrusts slightly deeper, gagging around his cock. 

Eyes rolling back, Rey drowns in the sensation, letting her throat constrict around him and Rude out his wild thrusts. 

Normally, Rey would be pissed, annoyed beyond words that he took over and was now fucking her throat, but having him reacting so strongly to her, it’s too much to bear. Her second hand joins the other between her legs, impatiently stuffing her fingers inside her sopping hole and thrusting them quickly. 

Rey’s already so close to cumming, she wants him to watch her unravel. Before she can, Kylo rasps something she doesn’t hear over the wet sounds of her fingering herself and her lips tight around his cock. 

There’s a pressure in her hair, and suddenly her swollen lips are tugged away. She can feel her cheeks hollowing when he pulls her off, and with a wet pop, she releases his cock. 

“I wasn’t done,” she pants out, glaring at him. 

For a long moment, Kylo is staring at her with wide eyes, drifting from her own glare, to her reddened lips. He barks out a laugh, and sits up, dragging her lips to his. 

“I love you,” he moans against her lips. Rey inhales sharply, her response knocked out of her when she feels his fingers suddenly inside her. Rey whines and her hips sway, pushing down on his fingers and shoving her lips back to his. 

Kylo guides them back, scooting awkwardly until his back hits the metal headboard of the bed. He winces, glares at the bars for a moment, and then grumbles something about cheapskates. His annoyance at the bed doesn’t last long though, he pulls Rey close, staring at up her reverently. 

“Maker what did I do to deserve you,”

Rey scoffs, and shakes her head. 

“You don’t deserve me,”

She places her hands flat against his waist, and slides her dripping folds over his cock. Rey pants wantonly, and rolls her head back, grinding her slickness against his length. He hisses, hands caressing her tits, thumbs rolling over her pert nipples. 

“You’re so wet,” he moans, leaning in to expertly trace the tip of his tongue around one of her nipples.

“I know you- oh fuck- I know you said you wanted to take- take your time,” Rey stammers, barely able to form coherent thoughts with his hard cock so fucking close to slipping inside her. “But, I just, I can’t stop thinking about the first time you fucked me,”

Kylo rumbles, his teeth roughly nipping her tortured nipple, tugging it before soothing the bite with a wet kiss. One hand slips away from her chest, instead caressing her stomach, his thumb dipping down to rub her clit. 

“Are you trying to make me jealous?” He growls, turning his attention to her neglected nipple. 

Rey mewls, trying to focus on what she wants to say, but his hands- one tugging her sore nipple and the other relentlessly grinding down on her swollen clit- make it difficult. 

“You were so rough, you fucked me until I- oh maker- I was sore-“ she keens, breaking off and rutting harder against his straining cock. “I couldn’t walk without thinking of you!”

Kylo flushed, and hides his face against her chest, engulfing her tit and giving it a rough bite. 

“I haven’t been able to stop thinking about it,” reaching under her, she takes his cock, soaked in her slick cum, and angles the head at her entrance, swirling her hips and teasing him with her folds. 

Kylo clings to her waist, hands clenching and releasing her, fighting back the urge to shove her down, encase himself fully in her body. His sweat-slicked forehead rests against her chest, and she can feel his warm breath on her skin. 

“Maker, Rey,”

“Please, please I want that again,” with that, Rey starts to lower herself, pressing his cock inside her and agonising over the wonderful stretch of her pussy, making room for him inside her. 

His hands tighten like vices on her waist, shaking with restraint as she sways her hips, the gentle rocking taking him deeper and deeper inside her. 

Rey moves her hands to his shoulders, keeping herself steady as she rises, her slow bounces only taking in a fraction of his length. Kylo’s visibly shaking, his grip painful on her body in the most wonderful way. 

“Kylo, fuck, oh maker,” she moans, voice slurred as though drunk on pleasure. 

His head suddenly snaps back, looking directly at Rey with a wild, untamed expression that has her clenching around him, the coiled spring of her insides tightening and so ready to snap. 

“You want to feel this?” He hisses, voice strained. 

Rey nods frantically. She wants to hurt, she desperately needs to feel a sting in her limbs tomorrow, anything to remind her that this is happening. Kylo is awake. Kylo is looking at her. Kylo is fucking her. 

Kylo loves her. 

He searches her eyes for a moment, and with a stiff nod, his grip becomes heavy, and suddenly Rey’s ass slaps against his thighs. Rey’s body convulses with the sudden force, and she’s delighted at the sensation of being filled to the brim. Finally she’s fully seated. 

Before Rey can scream out and drown in the feeling, Kylo’s hands lift her, until only his head is sheathed inside, and again he pounds her down. Rey lifts her hips on her own, mimicking his rough slam and beginning to truly bounce on his cock. 

Head spinning, her vision dizzy, Rey is high on the feeling- she’s lost in the sensation of Kylo’s teeth latching onto her neck, one hand relentlessly teasing her clit while the other twists a nipple roughly, the attention is addictive. The roaming hands, the lapping if his tongue against her-

She can’t breathe- Every gulp of air is dedicated to screaming out his name. Her lungs burn, but she can’t stop. She can’t stop the hard bouncing of her hips, she can’t stop her moans and his whispers into her ear. 

Oh fuck her neighbours are going to throw a fit. 

Kylo releases her tit, snatching her chin in his hand and dragging her face to his. Rey lurches, lips already parting for the kiss, but Kylo hold her a breath away. 

“Breathe,” He growls. Rey keens, her body rocking against his. With his thumb still there- still baring down on her clit- the request seems too cruel. How was she supposed to breathe when he’s torturing her like this?!

His grip on her chin tightens, and Kylo’s eyes narrow. 

“For fucks sakes, breathe, Rey,” 

Taking a deep gulp of hot air, Rey nods, and Kylo finally connects his lips to hers.

Rey tangles her fingers in his hair, biting his lip a little too roughly as he cock brushes the perfect place inside her. Kylo winces, and pulls his lips back, returning to her throat to cover her in bites and soothing laps of his tongue. 

Her hips shake, and Rey can’t move, her legs go limp and Rey’s stuck- she’s so close to cumming her vision swims, but she can’t- it’s too much- 

“Kylo please-“ she gasps out. With a harsh nip, Kylo obliges, grabbing her hips and rolling them, lifting her nearly off his cock before roughly grinding her back down. 

With a slurring stream of explicit words, mindless babble and begging even Rey can’t keep track of, Rey’s body goes rigid, the spring inside her finally snapping and sending pleasure shooting through her like lightning. 

Rey can vaguely hear Kylo swearing, maybe from the pain of her yanking his hair so hard, maybe from the feeling of being inside her while her pussy clenches and spasms around him. 

“Rey-“

She can barely stay up, her body feels like it’s melting and Rey falls back. The movement unfortunately causes Kylo’s cock to slip free, and Rey whimpers at the loss. 

Kylo is quick to right the situation, throwing her limp legs over his shoulders, and plunging back inside her still sensitive pussy. Rey cries out, waves of pleasure erupting and forcing her orgasm to continue to rock her body. 

“Rey, Rey I love you,” He pants, his hips rolling and harshly pounding into Rey. Her body is limp beneath him, but Rey adores it, he’s so wild, so frantic.

He continues to tell her he loves her, moaning Rey’s name into her lips and diving in for a hungry kiss. 

Burying himself completely inside her, Kylo gasps, moaning her name, and she can feel his cock throb inside her, and then the liquid warmth of his cum flooding her. He ruts against her, his lower lip dragged into his teeth. 

Sitting back onto his knees, Kylo slips free from her swollen pussy, his hands trace her body, caressing her cheeks anddragging down her neck. Her breath catches as his rough hands smooth over her sensitive nipples, curling around her sides, gently rubbing soothing circles into her skin. 

Rey’s legs limply spread for him, and she gasps when his fingers spread the folds of her used pussy. 

“Fuck, look at you, you look so fucking good with cum leaking from you,”

She’d feel some shame, if she had the energy, but instead Rey is completely, and fully sated. Her body is still trembling from her orgasm, and she can’t even think about sitting up to see his cum drip from her core. 

“Kylo?” She rasps, her throat sore from screaming. 

He meets her gaze, face flushed and eyes still wild. 

“Yes, Rey?”

Flushing, Rey struggles for a moment, and finally-

“I love you,”

Kylo is frozen solid, staring at Rey blankly. Rey bites her lip nervously, and tries to shift, but winces from the soreness of her freshly-fucked limbs, and has to stop. He’s still just staring at her, and Rey starts to worry. 

“Um, Kylo…?”

“Can you repeat that?” He suddenly says, voice strained. “I think I heard you wrong,”

Swallowing, Rey nods, and can’t quite meet his eyes this time. 

“I- I love you, Kylo,”

Kylo nods stiffly, his chest rising and falling quickly as his breath catches. 

“That’s what I thought you said,”

Before Rey can regret her words, he practically throws himself on top of her, mashing his lips to hers in a painful, ravenous kiss. Rey winces, but welcomes the kiss, taking this as his response. She slides her tongue over his, and then he tears away, trailing sloppy kisses quickly down her body. 

“Kylo- fuck!” He lifts her hips, angling her up, and before Rey can hiss that she’s in pain, she’s been fucked within an inch of her life, please be gentle with her, Kylo laps at her pussy, dragging the flat of his tongue over her folds. 

Rey spasms so hard Kylo is forced to grab her thighs, to keep her from kicking him. She lifts her arms despite the screaming of her body, and tangles her fingers into Kylo’s hair. 

“Oh maker- fuck- Kylo- Kylo you don’t have to-“

Prodding her clit with his tongue, Kylo silences Rey, her breath ripped from her lips an into a silent cry. 

“I want to,” he moans. “I really fucking want to,”

Rey’s back arches right off the sheets her pussy’s screaming for peace- just a little bit of time to recuperate from her orgasm, please! His tongue rips a sob from her lips, plunging inside her hole, and slowly slurping his way up, giving her swollen clit a light suck before tracing his way back to her leaking entrance. 

His tongue slurps noisily diving into her folds and lapping his own cum from her twitching hole. Rey tugs his hair sobbing his name and seeing stars as he pleasures her, her whole body screaming with every agonising flick of his tongue. 

“Kylo, you just came in me-“

He looks up from her pussy, meeting her exhausted eyes with his frenzied. Rey’s heart soars at the cum and spit glistening on his lips, and a painful twitch of her body clenching again, as though she may actually cum seeing him lick their cum from his face. 

“Rey, I don’t care.”

He drops back, eyes still locked with hers as he laps at her clit, and then gives it a harsh suck. Rey tries to cry out, but her voice breaks, sore from overuse. 

Kylo moans into her, his eyes drifting shut as he savours her taste. Rey can feel her pussy starting to get wet again, her own fluids pouring from her that Kylo laps up with an eagerness she can’t believe is real. 

“You taste so fucking good, You’re so wet, think you can cum on my tongue, Rey?”

Rey shakes her head, but her body is already on track. She trembles and her hips buck against his face, smearing her translucent wetness on his face. Kylo sees thrilled, giving her a quick grin and rolling his tongue over her clit again. 

Against the rationale of her mind, Rey’s body sparks, electricity scorching her insides with his every move. 

“Kylo- Kylo I love you, I’m-“ her voice falls into a sob, and with a last suck, Rey’s again cumming. Tears pour from her face, and she’s certain she can’t feel her legs anymore at this point. It should be illegal for him to make her feel this good, to have her sobbing as he brings her to orgasm. 

Kylo happily laps at her quivering folds, collecting as much of her cum as he can and swallowing it with a satisfied moan. 

Rey forces her body to move, rolling onto her side, thighs clamped together to protect her sensitive pussy still shaking from the shockwaves. 

“I love you, Rey,” Kylo says, leaning over her, to see her tear stained face. 

She narrows her eyes at him. 

“I love you too, but damn you. I know I said I wanted to feel it tomorrow, but I also wanted to be able to walk…”

Barking out a laugh, Kylo shook his head, kissing her hair lovingly. 

“That won’t do, not at all,”

Wrapping his arms around her carefully, he places her head on the pillow, and curls up behind her, spooning her and pressing his face to her hair.

“I love you Rey,”

Rey moans softly, sleep beginning to overtake her. 

“I love you too,”

Hearing her say it again, his arms around her tighten, and she can hear the pleased huff. Rey rolls her eyes, and can’t help but laugh at his joy from something so simple. 

Something that’s been true for much longer than a week. 

“A fucking week, Rey?”

“Let it go, Kylo.”


End file.
